Kid Icarus: Angel in the Digital
by SonicAsura
Summary: Long ago a mysterious creature appeared on the Earth telling of a great catastrophe that shake both real and Digital worlds. It was prophesized that a hero from the Earth shall join forces with a warrior from the Digital. Follow Pit the Angel as he travels through the Digital to protect both worlds! This is Kid Icarus: Angel in the Digital! Will be Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the second crossover for this contest. If it gets more favorites and follows than Dragonball Super: Yokai Temptation then it'll be 2018's starting crossover!**

 _Long ago… There existed gods of the Planet Earth that watched over human life and all of the planet's existence from the Goddess of Light Palutena who ruled the heavens or Skyworld and her opposite Goddess of Darkness Medusa the Queen of the Underworld along with its demonic hordes. For centuries both have fought each other, one to protect and the other to destroy but Medusa's plans were always foiled by the Champion chosen of Skyworld, Pit the Angel. However before this, their world encountered a strange being. A beast with the power to change forms...both sides tried to recruit this mysterious beast. Medusa's tried to tempt the beast's heart but it refused, Palutena showed her kindness but it softly declined._

 _Both tried to figure out why the beast was here and what was it's purpose. Understanding their confusion, the beast finally spoke. "I am here not as an invader or ally but a voice of warning. The boundaries are slowly breaking… Something is coming wanting to consume all in nothing but void. Digital and Reality are starting to cross and the results will lead to devastation. Heed my words. This cataclysm can be stopped. A hero of world shall cross the Digital and encounter the Hero of my world. Together they can stop the cataclysm and stop the source of this destruction." The Beast spoke raising its hand to the sky as a bright light rose from it and flew off into the distance. "The Mark of Fate shall choose its bearer." The beast spoke and vanished in a pulse of light._

 _Both Goddess stood understanding the situation of what was to come but left many questions… What was the Beast? What did it mean by Digital? And what cataclysm? Left to many questions but the warning was sound… Only the bearer of the Mark of Fate shall truly know but will it be a Hero of Skyworld or a Hero of Underworld? Only time will tell…_

 _...until now._

 **Chapter 1:** **Into the Digital! Veesuramon's Start!**

?Point of View

In the peaceful and bright world hidden above the skies of the Earth, Skyworld is completely quiet and subtle. The sun was shining high in the sky causing the buildings to glow with its warm rays, the wind blew gentle as the trees rustle with the breeze, the people of the sky was enjoying their peaceful lives and tranquil. The Temple of Light was the peaceful of all until… *Crash!* "Ouch!" A familiar young male voice shouted in pain as you could hear several thuds coming from the inside. In the large library of the Temple of Light was a large pile of books in front of the bookcase that they fell from and muffling noises. A light peach skin hand shot out of the pile of books before a person pulled his head and torso out of the paper mess. It was of course me… Pit the Angel with another book collapse, my luck as always when it comes to libraries.

[Character: Pit Species: Angel, Gender: Male, Age: Unknown, Height: 5 ft 6 in, Brown slightly wild hair, blue eyes, light peach skin, white angel wings wearing a golden wreathe, black shirt and pants under a white toga, brown sandals, gold arm braces.

Head of Palutena's Angel Forces, Pit is kind, gentle and can be a bit scatterbrained. Cares about others and his Goddess and willing to do anything to protect them. Unable to fly for strange reasons depending on Palutena's powers to travel to destinations out of Skyworld. Wields Palutena's Bow and First Blade.]

"Why did I get myself into this little mess again? Oh right, Palutena asked me to bring a book of spells for her since she was busy monitoring humans. I guess the book must have fallen from the shelf when I was looking… Great, now I have to go find it in this huge pile." I sighed as I began to move book after book before I found something strange. It was a strange stone with weird symbol on it but the symbol was oddly familiar. "Where did I find this symbol before…? Hmmm...Maybe Palutena might know. Hey there's the book!" I shouted as I grabbed the book and headed off to see Palutena. I went through the elegantly decorated halls and rooms until I arrived at a wide shrine like room with a large crystal orb glowing with bright colors, a door which strange markings written in language of the angels and everything shrine related while standing in front of the crystal orb was Palutena, Goddess of Light.

[Character: Palutena Species: Goddess(of Light) Age: WAY older than she looks(old enough to be your grandmother's ancestor) Gender: Female Height: 6 ft 8 in, Long Green hair, green eyes, light peach skin, slender body, blue angel halo symbol above her head wears a long white robe with a red jewel on the top of her chest, gold and blue shield on her arm, golden wreath on her head, white heels and wields a gold and blue jeweled scepter.

Goddess of Light and Ruler of Skyworld, Kind, beautiful, caring and a bit of a mischievous side, she watches over and protect Skyworld and the Earth below from evil whether be Underworld or others. She is Medusa's eternal foe and rival. She wields a variety of powers and grants some of them unto Pit whenever he goes on missions mainly the power of flight.]

"There you are Pit. You look a bit ragged, did the books fell on you again?" Palutena asked with a beautiful and sweet voice as she looked over at me. "Yeah but I got the book you asked me to get." I spoke as I handed Palutena the book as she read it over. "Thank you Pit. This will definitely help make my spells a bit stronger. Hm? What's in your hand Pit?" She asked puzzled as I forgot about the stone. "Oh! I forgot about it. I found this in the library when the books fell on top of me. Do you know what that symbol means? It looks oddly familiar to me." I explained as Palutena took a better look at the stone. "A Dragon and Angel…? Wait...where have I seen this before? It looks like that birthmark on your right wrist strangely." Palutena spoke as I looked surprised. "You mean this?" I asked taking off one of my braces revealing an identical match to the mark on the stone right on my wrist.

Immediately the stone and my birthmark began to glow brightly as the stone soon was enveloped in a bright glowing rainbow light reacting to the warp door on the side of the room. "What's it doing?" I asked as the stone suddenly flew behind me as the warp door glowed brightly before the stone reacted to it transforming into a vortex of blue numbers and multicolor light. "Could that be… The Realm to Digital?" Palutena asked confused but I suddenly began to hear a voice. "H...e...lp…h...er…" A strange voice spoke through my mind. "Help...who?" I asked as I reached my hand out towards the light. Suddenly the vortex began to grow stronger pulling me into it but not before Palutena casted a spell as the light vanished and the vortex closed completely.

I was falling through the vortex of bright shining colors and light quickly before being plunged out of it and what I last experience was a thud. My mind was black and my body felt so stiff until I felt a slight scratchy sensation underneath me and a voice began to echo. "H...y...H...ey...w...ake…" The voice sounded slurred and blurred. "He...y wa...ke up! Hey! Wake up! Wake up!" The voice soundly became clearer sounded like a girl's but a bit scratchy and slightly beast like. "Ugh…" I muttered as I began to open my eyes open as there was a blue and white blur in front of it. My vision finally readjusted and I could see clearly seeing the blurred colors better. It was a blue and white dragon like face that was more humanoid in appearance but with some dragon features. "You okay? You had quite a fall there, pal." The humanoid dragon spoke with the same voice I heard from me being knocked out. "Who are you?" I asked in a bit of a daze. "I'm Veesuramon and it's nice to meet you!" Veesuramon spoke as I got a good look at her.

[Character: Veesuramon Species Digimon/Veemon/Dragon Family, Gender: Female, Age: 18, Nickname: None Height: 5 ft 7 in, Humanoid Dragon, blue scale skin with white underbelly, 2 zigzag blue horns on each side of her head in the middle of long sun blonde hair, slender yet busty body, a small white horn on her nose with a slightly white muzzle, dragon like fangs with one sticking out the left corner of her mouth, blue zigzag long tail, white claw tip fingers with humanoid hands, 3 talon dragon feet, yellow V symbol on her forehead and Mark of Fate on her back wearing a black bra and silver shorts.

A mysterious Digimon inhabiting Drago Patch Plains, kind, jokester like and carefree, Veesuramon sees friends as family and rivals as playmates and foes as strange little men. Part of the Veemon family inheriting amazing speed and powerful physical attacks rivaling a Champion despite being a Rookie Stage Digimon.]

I managed to shake myself out of the daze as I realized that Veesuramon wasn't anything I encountered before. "Veesuramon is your name? That's a pretty strange name." I stated as Veesuramon just giggled. "Oh silly! Veesuramon is my species name! You see I'm a Digimon short for Digital Monster! You happened to land at my homeland Drago Patch Plains in the Digital World!" Veesuramon chuckled as I took a good look at my surroundings. I was in a huge grassy plain filled with different varieties of strange creatures from animal to insect, even dinosaurs and machines existed here with forests and mountains in the distance and tons of the strange creatures flying in the sky too. "I'm not on Earth anymore…" I said in awe of what was around me. "By the way, what's your name mister stranger? You haven't told me yet just gawked like a surprised Numemon!" Veesuramon asked with a smile on her face causing me to turn and face her.

"My name is Pit, I'm an Angel and Servant of the Goddess of Light Palutena...at least in my dimension. Sorry about that Vee...sermon?" I asked fuddling up the name. "It's VeeSURAmon. I bet it's a bit confusing for you. You can give me a nickname if you like so it'll be much easier!" Veesuramon answered with a smile on her face. "Okay. How about… Vivi? Yeah! Vivi. that's much better!" I answered as Veesuramon or Vivi replied with a smile. "By the way, I found this Digivice right next to you! I didn't expect you to be a Digimon Tamer!" Vivi asked as I looked confused before I noticed a strange device right next to me. It looked like a white handheld game pad with a radio antenna and a few buttons on it and gold V mark at the center and blue highlighting it. "Digivice? Digimon Tamer? What are those?" I asked confused as Vivi just tilted her head.

"You don't know what a Digimon Tamer or Digivice is? You must come from the country Mister Pit the Angemon! A Digimon Tamer is a person who can tame and befriend Digimon with use of a doohickey called a Digivice which is a connection between the tamer and his Digimon but can be used to store Digimon if they're badly injured, summon them or unleash their powers! A person can't come to the Digital World without a Digivice!" Vivi explained as she pointed at the Digivice V symbol and to me. "So you mean… This Digivice is mine and I'm now a Digimon Tamer? But I don't got a Digimon! And I'm not an Angemon! I'm an Angel!"I shouted as Vivi just laughed. "Then how about I become your partner!? It real easy, I just have to do this!" Vivi spoke as she touched the screen of my Digivice causing it to scan and read the print.

"Veesuramon has been added to your Digimon Team and registered as your partner. Special Skill: Field Runner, this Digimon is able to run across all different types of terrains without any hindrance. Running on grass or sand boost this Digimon's speed. Scanner unlocked. Digi Egg storage unlocked. Digicenter unlocked." My Digivice spoke in a feminine voice surprising me as a few options appeared on the screen. "The more Digimon you befriend or anything better can unlock cool things onto your Digivice! You want to stop by my house? You look pretty worn out like you fought a Greymon!" Vivi asked with a slight giggle as I just smiled. "Sure. It's better waiting around here to be Dinosaur food." I joked as Vivi laughed and the two of us were about to head off when we heard a loud explosion coming from up ahead.

"What's going on?!" I asked as random small Digimon began to run past us shouting "Run! It's Grizzlymon!" like mad. "Something bad is happening! Let's go check it out!" Vivi shouted as we headed off towards the disturbance. We arrived to see a large 20 ft blue fur and white muzzle grizzly bear Digimon wearing red and silver claw gauntlets attacking everything and roaring in ferocity. "That's Grizzlymon! Activate your scanner!" Vivi shouted as I quickly activated it and scanned the rampaging Digimon. "Grizzlymon, the Bear Digimon and member of the beast family. Champion Level Digimon. Grizzlymon are normally peaceful but can become wild and ferocious when threatened makes you feel bad for any sucker to make it mad! Watch out for its Maul Attack and deadly Crescent Dawn will have you aching the next morning." The scanner explained as I noticed Grizzlymon's eyes were a complete red.

"Yo Grizzlymon! Why are you so upset? You're acting a looney person without their morning coffee!" Vivi shouted as Grizzlymon faced her mad. "Maul Attack!" Grizzlymon roared lunging towards Vivi in fury. "Leave her alone!" I shouted as I took out the golden and blue patterned Palutena's Bow and fired a golden energy arrow from it at Grizzlymon knocking it away from Vivi. "Cool! I didn't know you have a bow!" Vivi shouted as I deadpanned. "Vivi! That Digimon is on a rampage! We have to take it out before someone gets hurt or killed!" I shouted as Vivi looked at me but with a serious look on her face instead of a goofy one. "Can do! Let's do this partner! This is our first battle together so let's make it a good one!" Vivi shouted as we faced Grizzlymon who got back up and didn't look happy.

"Maul Attack!" Grizzlymon howled as he lunged once more with fangs bared towards Vivi. "Hup!" Vivi shouted as she leaped over Grizzlymon before his attack could reach her. "Vee Ex Headbutt!" She howled as she dove and headbutted Grizzlymon's back knocking him down with a painful crash as she leapt back. "Crescent Dawn!" Grizzlymon roared as he unleashed multiple energy crescents from his claws right at us in a flurry. "Power activate: Super Armor!" I shouted activating a power coating my body in an orange aura as the energy crescents smashed into me but the damage was reduced by a good amount thanks to Super Armor giving me a good chance to fire multiple arrows back at Grizzlymon knocking it back a good distance. "Vee Ex Kick!" Vivi shouted as she high jump kick towards Grizzlymon but Grizzlymon grabbed her with its arms stopping her attack. Surprisingly Vivi was smiling for some strange reason. "Gotcha! Vee Ex Fire!" She shouted as she fired a blue fireball from her mouth onto Grizzlymon's face causing him to let go of her and scramble trying to put the flames out.

"Activate Special Finisher?" My digivice asked as I looked confused. "Sure! Activate Special Finisher!" I shouted as I swiped the screen as it flashed Go causing a ray of energy to fly onto Vivi causing her to glow. "Special Finisher: Vee EX Cannon!" Vivi howled as she focused a huge sphere of blue flames in her hand before firing it in the form a giant blue fiery beam straight at Grizzlymon. The attack engulfed Grizzlymon doing massive damage as a dark shadow evaporated and eyes were returned to its normal orange color but not before a stream of light came from Grizzlymon and into my Digivice transforming into a card with Grizzlymon's picture on it. "Boss Defeated!" Vivi shouted as she spun and did a flip before flashing a thumbs up. "Yeah! We stopped Grizzlymon stone cold!" I shouted excitedly as Grizzlymon got up and looked confused.

"Ugh… What happened?" Grizzlymon asked confused as we looked at him. "What you don't remember being on a rampage or anything? Did you get hit on the head with Zudamon's hammer?" Vivi asked a little confused. "No… I just remember peacefully sleeping in my den then I woke up here with you and that strange Angemon but nothing else." Grizzlymon explained scratching his head. "Hm… That's strange but we're glad we helped snap you out of it." I answered with a smile. "Thanks for doing that. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be returning home. Sorry for the trouble I caused." Grizzlymon answered as he walked off to his home. "Bye Grizzlymon! Have a safe trip and don't go attacking people again!" Vivi shouted as she waved goodbye to Grizzlymon but I was currently staring at the card that came out of Grizzlymon.

"Come on Pit! I bet your exhausted from that battle because I am pooped! Let's get back to my house and rest up! Maybe my Dad came back from his job!" Vivi shouted as she grabbed my arm and started to drag me away. "Vivi! Hey! Don't drag me!" I shouted as Vivi laughed and for some strange reason I started to laugh too. Here I was stuck in another world with a strange Digimon and no word from Palutena. How long can I survive here? Why was I brought here in the first place? This was just the beginning of my brand new adventure and what does it have in store for us? We're going to find out as the journey continues! **Next time on Kid Icarus… Pit has just arrive in the Digital World meeting Veesuramon! They make it to their house to only find an unexpected guest! Who's this Digimon and why does he like playing with Pit's wings? Stay tune next time on Kid Icarus: Angel in the Digital!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second crossover chapter for this contest. If it gets more favorites and follows than Dragonball Super: Yokai Temptation then it'll be 2018's starting crossover!**

Chapter 2: The Crazy Guest! Keramon Takes Stage

After stopping Grizzlymon's rampage, new Digiteam Pit the Angel and Vivi the Veesuramon headed off to her home to rest and get situated but as they near the home strange giggling noises could be heard…

Vivi and I were walking through Drago Patch Plains to her home close to the mountainside enticed in a little chat. "So that card from Grizzlymon was his Digicard?" I asked curious. "Yep! With it you can call on Grizzlymon to assist you but watch out! Once you use it'll take a day for the card to fully recharge but it works wonders in tight situations!" Vivi answered carefree as usual. "Hey… Is that your home over there?" I asked pointing to a large door in the side of the mountain. "Ooh! It is Pit and by the size of the door this time, my dad is in there! Yay! I can't wait for you to meet him! He's pretty awesome!" Vivi shouted excitedly as she dragged me over to the door but stopped when we heard strange giggling. "Huh? Who's giggling?" I asked a little confused as the giggling sounded really strange like not happy tone but something else. "Let's find out! *knock* Dad! I'm home!" Vivi shouted knocking on the door until we heard a "Come in!" as the door unlocked.

We went through the door and came into Vivi's home which didn't resemble the inside of a cave but an actual house the size of a mansion as it seemed we came into the living room set with a tv, shelf, bookcases, couches, table, windows, fireman pole and multiple rooms with two Digimon sitting on the really large couches. "Welcome home Veesuramon, my sweet daughter. Who's your friend?" The bigger Digimon asked as the two turned to us. "Yo Veesuramon! What's up?" The smaller purple Digimon asked.

[Character: Ulforceveedramon Species: Digimon/Veemon family/Dragon family, Age: Unknown, Nicknames: Bullet/Victory, Gender: Male, Height: 59 ft 11 in, Blue and white underbelly human like dragon, buff build, huge blue and purple inside wings, dragon helm like head with razor sharp silver horns, red eyes, razor sharp claws and steel fangs, Blue Digizoid armor covered body, gold metal V on his chest and wielding silver gauntlet V braces.

Royal Knight and Veesuramon's father, Ulforceveedramon is a Mega Level Digimon and the fastest amongst them. Caring, noble and kind, Ulforceveedramon cares for his family and others never turning an eye away from them. The V Bracelets on his arms can transform into powerful blades or shield to assist him in battle. Currently married to Dinorexmon.]

[Character: Keramon Species: Digimon/Virus/Unknown family, Age: 17, Gender: Male, Nicknames: Mischiev, Rookie Level Digimon/ Height: 3 ft 10 in, Purple virus like Digimon with its body and torso made up of multiple purple wires, a large oval head with green eyes, a big mouth with an insanely grin tipped with sharp teeth and two ribbon like antennas on its head, long arms with long fingered purple hands with a green eyeball mark on the top of each hand and a yellow joster like choker around his neck.

Veesuramon's friend, Keramon is the first friend Veesuramon had, kind and completely mischievous, Keramon loves to play any type of game with his friends and take any dare despite how dangerous it is. Despite being a teenager, Keramon acts mostly like a kid with cheerful attitude and everything but always has his friends back.]

I gawked at the size of Vivi's father, he was gigantic! I wonder how big would get if she's full grown! (Picturing a 60 ft armored Vivi stomping around breathing fire following after a terrified Pit running for his life.) I had a huge sweatdrop and terrified look on my face still Vivi snapped her fingers in my face. "I can recognize the look on your face young one since it seems you are new to this. Digimon change in size depending on our Digivolutions paths whether becoming bigger or smaller but we don't grow much at our current level. I'm a Mega Level Digimon of the Veemon family so being this size is normal. Veesuramon is already at her full height in her current Rookie stage. Some Digimon prefer to stay a Rookie or Champion in their life." Victory answered as I sighed in relief.

"Anyway, Dad this is Pit, he is an angel though he looks like Angemon to me. Pit, this is my dad Ulforceveedramon but some of us call him Bullet or Victory and that's Keramon but I like to call him Mischiev." Vivi introduced as she gestured to sit on the couch and not wanting to be rude I sat next Mischiev. Mischiev reminded me of joker like virus from some game about a plumber gone doctor yet his face was cute and childish but the hands and tentacles dismissed that cuteness. "By the way, who was giggling earlier it didn't seem to sound quite right." I asked a little curious.

"Well, that was Mischiev and he has an issue going on. Let them hear your problem Mischiev." Bullet spoke as Mischiev looked sad despite the huge grin on his face which turned to a frown. "Well. I'm a Dark or Virus Digimon who found himself here when getting separated from my parents in Bony Resort. I've been living here with Vivi's family but I'm not very liked by Holy or Light attribute Digimon especially by Reppamon. I have a prize possession that was the only thing to remember my parents by. I was outside cleaning it when I got attacked by Holy attack from behind! Reppamon attacked me and took my precious item! I tried to get it back but he's a Champion Level Digimon while I was still a Rookie! He knocked me out and when I woke he was gone! I went to Bullet to see if he can get it back." Mischiev explained as I felt sorry for him and disgusted by Reppamon.

"That's so awful. This Reppamon had no right to attack you and take a memento of your parents either! He shouldn't do this to someone just because they are different and that's something I can't stand. Don't worry Mischiev, we'll get your prized possession back because Pit is on the case!" I shouted with a serious and determined look on my face. "And I'll help too! No one bullies my friend and gets away with it!" Vivi shouted as he looked surprised and a huge smile came on his face. "Thank you so much!" Mischiev shouted as my Digivice started beeping. "Keramon has been registered to your Digiteam. Field Skill: Shadow Scout. When not in battle this Digimon can travel through darkness and shadows making it invisible to non allies. Item Storage unlocked. Battle Cards unlocked. Received V Sword Battle Card and Dark Claws Battle card." My Digivice spoke as I was surprised but smiled.

"Well then I'll help give you guys the location Reppamon hangs out yet. I would help you too but using the power of a Mega against Champion is overkill. Reppamon usually hangs around Conductor Garden where he lays around eating the Conductor Lemons that grow there. Just be careful, you maybe Rookie Level Digimon but a Champion is much stronger." Bullet warned as Vivi and Mischiev nodded. "Understood sir! Let's head out shall we?" I asked as Vivi and Mischiev agree and we headed out towards Conductor Garden. "Pit, you are going to have be careful around here. A lot of Digimon from this place can be nice but there are also a lot of bad Digimon who will attack you for no reason. Since we're your Digimon partners, it's our job to protect you! So don't run willy nilly like a wild Pegasusmon!" Vivi warned me despite she was so close to say something without sounding weird.

"Don't worry! We won't let anything happen to Pit! If they get too close then I'll knock them silly with my Crazy Giggle Attack! Hahaha!" Mischiev chuckled as he was on my back messing with my wings all of a sudden. "When did you get on my back?! And why are you messing with my wings?!" I asked surprised and annoyed but only getting wild giggles from Mischiev. "Well look what we got here!" A thug sounding voice shouted as we looked up ahead to see 3 lookalike Digimon that looked like green goblins with red mohawk, fur vest and clothing and wielding a club in their hands. "Who are those Digimon?" I asked confused. "Those are Goblimon. They are Beast Digimon who love to attack others off-guard and pick on those weaker than them! What do you want?" Vivi asked threatenly. "We're not letting you get to Conductor Garden! The boss sent us here to prevent you from going any further! Prepare to get wrecked!" The Goblimon shouted as they were ready for a battle.

"Leave them to me!" I shouted as I took out my First Blade and faced it towards the sky. "Land Special: Blade Lightning!" I shouted as dark thunder clouds emerged around the sky before giant bolts of electricity rained down zapping the Goblimon into submission. "You'll pay for that…" The three spoke before passing out. "Whoa! You shocked them like a pissed Thundermon! What was that anyway?!" Vivi shouted excitedly. "That was a Land Special, each one of my angelic weapons has their own attack but I mainly use them for Aerial Combat. I didn't want our time wasted on the grunts since you guys are itching to fight Reppamon yourself. Right?" I asked as Mischiev had a huge smile on his face with glistening eyes. "Well. Conductor Garden is up ahead. Hey, after we deal with Reppamon, we can pick some Conductor Lemons! I've been craving some for a while!" Mischiev chuckled as we just smiled.

The walk to Conductor Garden wasn't that far as you can easily see the huge red and white batteries standing and connected to the earth along with huge yellow lemons scattered across it with smaller lemons in rows at the front. "So this is Conductor Garden! Look at these lemons! They are so big!" I spoke amazed. "Stay on your guard. Reppamon like to attack their opponents off guard." Mischiev warned. I suddenly heard a strange sound almost like slicing wind. "Look out!" I shouted as we jumped back to only a blast of light energy from hitting us. "So you managed to dodge my attack. You've got experience yet you hang out with trash." A sly male voice spoke as a figure appeared before us. It looked like a 4 legged kabuki fox/weasel with a white kabuki weasel mask for a face, a mane of white fur around its neck, a boomerang blade like tail with a red eyeball on it, red and white huge colored rope around its neck, black paws and a Yin Yang on the thigh of its back legs.

"So that's Reppamon. A Holy Beast Digimon, Champion Level. Digimon resembling the myth of the Kamaitachi or Wind Reaper, a wind weasel that hacks his opponents before they even realize they're being attack. It's Vacuum Kamaitachi slices through trees without being seen and Beast Fang Frenzy is worse than a wild Grizzlymon's attack! So your the one who stole Mischiev's prize possession! So hand it back!" I shouted angrily as Reppamon laughed. "You would dare help that Virus Digimon and that disgraceful hybrid!? I thought you were better since you are one of the Holy Beasts but I guess I'll just have to rip you apart myself!" Reppamon laughed as we noticed the eyes on his mask were blood red for a second. Mischiev leaped off my back and stood his guard in front of me. "Let me take care of Reppamon! I'm sick and tired of being bullied by him!" Mischiev shouted as he looked ready for a fight.

"Sure Mischiev! This guy is your opponent but if you need our assistance then we'll jump in for you!" I answered as Mischiev smiled at me before taking a fighting stance. "Show me what you got foul Virus! Spinning Sky Fissure Slash!" Reppamon shouted as he leaped into the air and spun bringing his tail down towards Mischiev. "Mischiev get out of the way!" I shouted as Mischiev quickly dodged. "Crazy Giggle!" Mischiev laughed as he fired a big light energy sphere from his mouth at Reppamon sending the weasel Digimon back a bit but it still held strong. "Vacuum Kamaitachi!" Reppamon shouted as he swiped his tail firing multiple wind slashes towards Mischiev. "Fool Out!" Mischiev shouted as he let out a record scratching sound wave that knocked the wind scythes away from him but also managing to hit Reppamon stunning him. "Crazy Turn!" Mischiev shouted as spun like an insane top with his arms spread out slamming into Reppamon and sending him flying into of the large batteries hard. "That's it! I had enough of you! *eyes turn blood red* Vacuum Kamaitachi!" Reppamon shouted but this attack was much bigger and stronger than the last one. "Mischiev look out!" I shouted as Mischiev was unable to dodge and was knocked back.

"Ouchie!" Mischiev muttered hurt as he was trying to get back up. "Let me help him!" Vivi shouted as she about to charge in when I stopped her. "No! This is Mischiev's battle! We have to respect his wishes! If you really want to help him then help me!" I shouted as she noticed the look in my eyes. "I don't know if I can fight him…" Mischiev spoke disheartedly trying to get back up. "You can do it!" I shouted getting the Keramon's attention. "You can do it Mischiev! You can beat him!" Vivi shouted as Mischiev looked shocked. "We believe in you! You can win this Mischiev! We believe in you!" I shouted as something shook in Mischiev's core as he gave us a determined look. "They're right! I can beat you because my friends always have my back! I know I can win!" Mischiev shouted as he started to emit energy as he got up while my Digivice went crazy. "What the?" I asked surprised. "Commencing Digivolution!" My Digivice shouted as the light enveloped Mischiev.

"Keramon Digivolves to!" Keramon shouted as he began to spin and change through the light. The light began to harden and change shape as the energy enveloped Mischiev in a big purple chrysalis with yellow eyes, a red horn on the shell's head, a pale yellow needle at the bottom and multiple wire like tentacles with gold bladed spear ends on each one. "Kurisarimon!" Mischiev spoke as his voice sounded more like a mature adult and his transformation was complete. "What happened to Mischiev?! He transformed!" I asked surprised by this new development. "Our belief in Mischiev allowed him to Digimon into Kurisarimon! Now he's become a Champion he can equally fight Reppamon!" Vivi explained as I looked up Kurisarimon.

"Kurisarimon, a Champion Level Digimon. The data Keramon consumed hardens into a strong cocoon that makes up Kurisarimon. The data is hardened that anyway attacks will shatter against it. It's Data Crusher Attack will break you to pieces then flatten you with Misconnecting will leave any opponent flattened like a pancake. Alright! Show him what you can do Mischiev!" I shouted proud of my body. "You got it! Data Crusher!" Mischiev shouted as green energy flowed through his tentacles before whipping them at Reppamon who was unable to get out of the attack in time. "Urgh!" Reppamon howled in pain as he crashed into the ground and left in a daze. "Activate Special Finisher?" My Digivice asked as I smiled. "Time to finish this! Activate!" I shouted commencing Mischiev's finisher.

"Special Finisher: Malware Surge Burst!" Mischiev shouted as he focused a huge sphere of dark energy in his tentacles before firing it as a barrage of massive dark lightning bolts that crashed into Reppamon engulfing him in an explosion of dark energy as a dark aura came from his body and vanished while his eyes returned to normal. Mischiev glowed before returning back to Keramon. "Digivolution Function Available. Reppamon Battle Card received." My Digivice spoke as Reppamon got up. "Ugh...What happened?" Reppamon asked before noticing three faces glaring at him. "Give me back my Digicrystal!" Mischiev shouted as Reppamon looked terrified and took off dropping a purple crystal on the ground. Mischiev approached the fallen treasure and picked it up. "My Destruction Core. I'm glad to have it back. Thank you so much! Pit and Vivi! Kyahaha." Mischiev giggled. "We did it together. That's what matters. Now let's pick some lemons!" I shouted as we all laughed before starting to pick some Conductor Lemons. "Pit…." A familiar voice spoke through the air. "Lady Palutena?" I asked puzzled but couldn't hear the voice no more. Next time on Kid Icarus, Pit's team grows with Mischiev discovering the power of Digivolution. Palutena tries to connect to Pit but receives interference by a strange force. A Signal in the woods is the only clue they got! Stay tune next time on Kid Icarus: Angel in the Digital!


End file.
